herofandomcom-20200223-history
J.A.K.Q.
"We are the J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai!" J.A.K.Q. (pronounced "Jacker") is the codename for ISSIS’ secret "Blitzkrieg Squad" which was set up to combat the cyborg assassins of Crime. The J.A.K.Q. project was the brainchild of Kujirai Daisuke, a brilliant engineer and bionics specialist who was the Tokyo ISSIS branch commander. Team History vs. Gorenger While investigating a UFO in the Sky Ace, the JAKQ team were caught off guard by the return of the reformed Crime with the Crime Big Four leading Iron Claw's armies. The next day, Heart Queen and Spade Ace encountered Peggy Matsuyama (Momorenger), who had pursued the Sahara Army to Japan. After Peggy reveals the markings on a murdered man's back, JAKQ learned of Crime's Citybuster project and the location of the syndicate's island base. Managing to infiltrate Crime's base, Ace and Queen learned of Iron Claw's plan to use the "Citybusters" on United States, the Soviet Union, the People's Republic of China, France, the United Kingdom, West Germany, and Japan while he and his forces retreated into space via UFO, wiping out any opposing threat by the time their return as overlords of space. After saving Peggy, Spade Ace and Heart Queen escaped the base before they were surrounded by the Crime Big Four and their armies. However, Clover King and Dia Jack along with the rest of the Gorenger team appeared. The two Sentai teams managed to defeat the four Crime armies before the Crime Big Four join the fray. But unable to defeat JAKQ and Gorenger in their individual forms, they “combined” to form the super cyborg entity “Big Four Robo”, overwhelming them until Big One arrives and suggest using the Gorenger Hurricane Big Bomber combo to destroy the monster. However, though it seemed hopeless as Iron Claw retreated in his UFO and began to activate the Citybuster, it turned out Big One switched his hand with a remote controlled one that he used to activate the UFO's self destruct. Thus the Gorengers and JAKQ managed to finish Crime for good. Gokaiger Years later, the Space Empire Zangyack invaded Earth. This threat was so great that all of the first 34 Super Sentai were needed to oppose them. Big One served as right-hand man to Akarenger, who led the 34 Super Sentai. The 34 Sentai put up a valiant fight against the ground forces, but when the Zangyack fleet itself attacked them, Akarenger told everyone to combine their powers and save the Earth. This destroyed the Zangyack fleet and resulted in the loss of their powers, which resurfaced as Ranger Keys, that were dispersed throughout the universe. The keys were collected by AkaRed, and later utilized by the 35th Super Sentai, the Gokaigers, a group of five people from different planets who came to Earth in search of the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear When the Gokaigers joined forces with the Goseigers against the revived Black Cross Führer, now known as the Black Cross King, they were addressed by Sokichi and Tsuyoshi, along with several other representatives of past Sentai teams. Sokichi thanked the Goseigers and the Gokaigers, and told them even though they are not Earthlings, their hearts that love and protect others are the same as the other Super Sentai. As with the other legends present, he granted the greater power of his team to the Gokaigers. Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle Sokichi and his team presumably got their powers back when the Gokaigers returned the Ranger Keys before leaving Earth after finally defeating the Zangyack. Final Ep.: Farewell Space Pirates Super Hero Taisen J.A.K.Q., among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, were caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident. They were presumably sent to the dimensional riftIcon-crosswiki, under the pretense of being defeated, by Kamen Rider Decade while he was apparently hunting the Sentai teams. When his and Captain Marvelous' ruse was revealed, J.A.K.Q. appeared with the other Super Sentai through the dimensional wallIcon-crosswiki, they then fought alongside all the other Sentai teams and Kamen RidersIcon-crosswiki against the alliance of Dai-ShockerIcon-crosswiki and Dai-Zangyack. Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen Team J.A.K.Q. 02A-b6f8f.jpg jakq-spade.png|'Spade Ace' Goro Sakurai jakq-diamond.png|'Dia Jack' Ryu Higashi jakq-heart.png|'Heart Queen' Karen Mizuki jakq-clover.png|'Clover King' Bunta Daichi jakq-bigone.png|'Big One' Sokichi Banba JAKQ_team.jpg Navigation Category:Teams Category:Super Sentai Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Successful Category:War Heroes Category:Organizations Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Superheroes Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Category:The Messiah Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Loyal Category:Honorable Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Heroic Liars Category:Harmonizers Category:Nemesis